The Espada Palace
by Love-Gaara-Subaku
Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo are siblings, as well as princes. They have a daily routine of fighting until 2 other princes come from another land to stay for a year! Now they don't have time except for crazy and humorous love! UlquiGrimm IshiIchi -curse, yaoi -
1. How it was before the beginning

A long, long time ago in a faraway land, there was a miracle. In the palace, 2 princes were born with an identical face. That called for the beginning of a prophecy…

One had short, spiky orange hair. His eyes were honey-brown that turned amber when angry, and he went by the name Ichigo Kurosaki. The other had electric blue hair that had teal colored eyed that went well together. His eyes were very fierce and he had green linings under his eyes. His name was Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez . Their parents were a rare human race called Espada and because of that fact, each had a part of a white mask on their face. Ichigo had it on top of his face with red and black lining while Grimmjow had part of a white jawbone on his right cheek, giving him the feeling of a sharp feature.

"Grimmjow! Hurry up!" Ichigo yelled as he knocked on his brother's bedroom. They had to be at the breakfast table by 8 and it was already 7:58. Grumbling, his brother came out of his room and glared at the orange-head.

"Shut up princess strawberry. I'll soon be deaf because of ya'." He snorted. The two siblings bickered as they came into the dining room, greeted by their parents.

"Good morning my princes." Their mother, Harribel, greeted.

"Good morning mother." The brothers said in unison, and bowed. Their father, Aizen, did not say a word as he only smiled, gesturing them to sit down.

"Oi, that's my seat." Ichigo growled. Grimmjow turned to him with bored eyes and yawned.

"Just take _that_ damn seat." He replied while pointing at the one with pink cushions and laces.

"I usually take that seat so get off and go to the one on the other side."

"Does it say yer name on it? No. So just go to th' one other there."

"No! You go; it has pink and flowers on it!" Grimmjow abruptly got up from his seat and slammed his hands down on the table.

"You're the male with the name strawberry!"

"You're the one with soft hair!"  
>"What's that gotta do anything!"<p>

"Girls have soft hair!"

"You smell like one! Thanks to that girly scented pink-shampoo you use!"

"Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"Girly-bastard!"

"Strawberry-ass!"

"Now boys. It is still morning." Their fathers said. His sons soon calmed down little by little and it was decided that they would eat later because they both lost their appetite.

"*sigh* what to do with them…" Harribel commented. The couple at together in silence and ate as they heard countless glass and items breaking upstairs.

"You made father angry!" Ichigo growled.

"You couldn't be the girl you are, whining like a bitch, and take that pink girl seat!" Grimmjow hissed.

"Why should I when the seat YOU sat on was MINE!"

"Tch. You WISH. The last time I remembered, the seat wasn't covered in strawberry scenting perfume!"

"I don't wear perfume!"

"Sure. Keep denying that, scum! Anyone will believe me because I always see that pink shampoo bottle out whenever yer done showering."

"It's not pink! It's fucking RED! Are you color-blind or something?" Ichigo and Grimmjow started throwing stuff at each other, including picture frame, books, pillows (Might Grimmjow add UNMANLY) and glass.

"Let's… settle… this… outside!" Ichigo said, out of breath from throwing stuff for at least 1 hour.

"Don't think… a pathetic trash like you …can beat me!" Grimmjow growled. They ran to their own rooms and soon came out with their zanpakuto.

Ichigo had a long black blade with red diamond-shapes on the hilt and a chain at the end. Grimmjow came out with a blue sword with white diamond-shapes at the hilt. They ran outside into an empty field and got into a fighting stance.

"Don't forget, I'm older than you, therefore more experienced." Ichigo reminded Grimmjow but got a snort for a reply.

"Che. By 30 seconds."

The brothers were about to clash when they heard multiple horse footsteps at the front gate, stopping them on their tracks.  
>"Who the hell!" they said in unison. Their fight got delayed SOME freaking ass couldn't come later in life and had to come when they were about to FIGHT.<p>

Both stormed to 'greet' whoever the visitor was and was merely 5 foot away when they saw their father from behind a bush. At a distance, it looked like they were stalking them.

"God, I feel like some stalker…" Ichigo commented quietly and his brother smiled at him, as if trying to say 'that's what you are'.

"Fuck off!" the orange head yelled, blushing.

From afar, they heard their father talking.

"Welcome Prince Uryu and Ulquiorra" his smile sent shivers down his sons' spines.

"Glad to be at your service." The visitors said. Ichigo and Grimmjow squinted to get a better look.

One had square glasses with raven blue hair and eyes. He had a long white coat on with a cross on it. The other had black eyes, green eyes and a green line going down from his eyes to his chin, making it look like he is crying. He also had a white coat on that was a loose turtle-neck and oddly, a part of a hollow mask on him.

"Come in and enjoy your stay here." And as their father said that, they were lead inside, leaving the siblings confused behind the bush. They forgot about their fight and faced each other, thinking the same thing. _Who the fuck are THEY?_


	2. How it starts out

Chapter 2! Finally~ I'm so happy! Enjoy~^_^

Knock Knock.

"Prince Ichigo. Prince Grimmjow. King Aizen has requested your presence at the King's room." Said the servant Rukia. The two brothers were in the same room looked at each other, hoping the reason why their father had called them wasn't what they thought they were.

"You called, father?" Ichigo said, going in first being the older brother.

Behind him followed his younger grumbling brother. As they closed the door, they saw the two visitors they met at the gate and froze in place.

"You!" Ichigo said aloud and noticed how loud his voice was when Grimmjow punched him.

"Oh? Do you know them?" their father asked with an amused smile.

"Tch. I was about to beat up Ichigo's ass when they came riding in and disturbed our fight." Grimmjow replied.

"You beat up ME? Don't make me laugh Grimmjow!"

"You're lucky they came and saved you, pathetic trash! You got a GREAT excuse!"

"_Excuse?_ You wish Asshole! I was winning until they came along!"

"Winning my ass. You were breathing like a dog that was about to die."

Ichigo was about to retort when Aizen cut in.

"Boys, come and sit down." They glared at each other, sending sparks and growled before sitting.

"Meet Prince Ishida Uryuu and Prince Ulquiorra Cifer. They have come here from a faraway land to visit us. They will be staying here for the whole year until their sister, Princess Orihime, marries."

"A whole-" The sentence got stuck in Ichigo's throat as Grimmjow's discomfort and anger soon spread out into the room.

"They will each share a room next to yours because they will need a person to guide them around the castle. And they would be you." Aizen continued.

This time, it was Grimmjow's turn to comment.

"Why can't the servants do it? I need ta' go spar and train!" For once, Ichigo couldn't agree more and turned his gaze to the guests.

Prince Ulquiorra didn't even bother to give him a glance as Prince Ishida looked into his honey brown eyes and smirked before turning his gaze. Ichigo's jaw fell to the ground.

_These assholes! Especially him! Four eyes! He fucking MOCKED me!_ He thought in his head. Grimmjow noticed this from the corner of his teal eyes and snickered, receiving a punch from Ichigo.

"Fuck! What the hell!" he growled. He glared at his brother who then smiled and then PINCHED, sending a mental note to Grimmjow.

_Don't laugh. I'll kill you ass wipe. It's not funny._

"Well it has already been decided between me and your mother, so it must be carried by you two."

After minutes of fighting in his head, Grimmjow nodded and so did Ichigo, getting a satisfied smile from their father.

Later that night…

"Why do I have to get the room next to the cold ice king?" Ichigo said.

"Oh suck it up princess. At least you didn't get the room next to the four-eyes." Grimmjow replied.

"I mean, how could THEY be _Princes?_"

"Good question Ichigo, but if you said that to anyone else, they'll ask for ya to look in a mirror."

"What does that mean?" the orange head hissed, clenching his hands angrily.

"Just go to bed if you want to wake up early tomorrow." And with that, Grimmjow sent Ichigo back to his room and lay on the bed.

The next morning…

"Hey Ass! Get off my chair!" It was the first thing in the morning and the daily routine for the Princes began.

"Bitch, this was _mine_. You take that other chair." Grimmjow said.

"Boys, the chairs are exactly the same." Their mother said.

"No it isn't!" the brothers said simultaneously.

"Then explain why."

Ichigo and Grimmjow both pointed to the chair on the right side of the table and said in unison once again.

"That has a pink frame. Let the princess take it!"

"You two are so childish…" their mother said with a sigh. There was a long moment of tension and silence. Grimmjow then growled before going to the other side and grumbly sat there.

"Th' only reason why I'm sitting is here because YOU can't act like the fucking older brother." His electric eyes pierced through Ichigo's pride and there was an intense spark. When Ichigo muttered 'princess' at him, Grimmjow slammed his hands on the table and abruptly got up, glaring.

As they never stopped fighting with their eyes, the king and the visitors came in. They whipped their heads around and grumbled before properly taking their seats.

"Good morning boys. Today, we will go hunting out in the woods. You will accompany the princes and have a battle with them."

_Finally! Some action._

Later, at 12 o'clock…

"Over there, we will take a left and the hunt will begin." The servant who followed said. The twins got their guns ready as Prince Ishida and Ulquiorra did also.

"Begin!" As soon as that was announced, a _BANG _was heard and Ichigo and Grimmjow turned to the person. Ulquiorra. He had the gun pointed to the sky and a bird came falling down.  
>Grimmjow's dignity rose and he also shot, a crow falling down. Ichigo and Ishida went deeper into the forest away from the eyes of other people and also began their competition.<p>

"… That makes a total of 45 for Ishida, 45 for Ichigo, 50 for Grimmjow and 50 for Ulquiorra."

Grimmjow laughed at Ichigo who was mumbling something darkly in the corner.

"Shut up! You're the one who tied with Prince Ulquiorra! You're SECOND place!" Ichigo retorted.

"Hey! Watch yer mouth Ass! I'm ain't fucking second place!" Grimmjow replied, angry.

Ishida smirked at the scene. These two were very amusing. Ulquiorra just stood there, gazing at the scene. Then he raised his hands to Grimmjow's neck and lightly brushed it.

"What the FUCK!" Grimmjow said, jumping the air. Ichigo stared wide-eyed, going back and forth between his brother and Prince Ulquiorra. As he looked at the prince's pale hand, he saw a piece of leaf.

Ishida's eyes also widened slightly and looked at his brother, quite surprised.

"The hell are ya doin'?" Grimmjow growled with his hand on the back of his neck protectively. But if you looked closer, you could see a faint blush on his face, not that he noticed.

"I was merely helping you take off the piece of leaf. Don't over react, Prince Grimmjow."

**Grimmjow POV**

"Hey! Watch yer mouth Ass! I'm not fucking second place!" I yelled to my brother. Who the hell did he think he was talkin' to! I was about to shout again when I felt a cold hand brush against my neck and was definitely not my brother… which meant…

"What the FUCK!" I quickly turned around to see the Cifer Prince and felt an unknown, hot sensation taking over my face.

"The hell are ya doin'?" I growled at him, feeling my heart pound wildly against my ribs. What was this feeling?

Never mind, I don't want ta know.

And was does he fucking say?

"I was merely helping you take off the piece of leaf. Don't over react, Prince Grimmjow."

"I wasn't over reacting! What kind of creepy ass are you to touch my NECK?" I yelled furiously.

He just turned around from me, got on his horse, and trotted away. Ichigo noticed my murderous rage and backed away with a sweat drop.

"That bitch!" my tone was so low that it gave off a dangerous vibe.

Ishida that was right in front of me started giggling like a school girl while covering his face with overly-white, pale hands.

"Looks like Ulquiorra has found someone interesting~. Disobedient, rude, bad mouthed, high tempered…" and that list kept on going on. I won't be surprised if my hands were later stained with his blood later too.

"But most of all-"

That 'But' crept the hell out of me and he stopped his sentence to cup my face. I started getting Goosebumps and because we were _almost _the same height (I was definitely bigger) our face was dangerously close.

"You have a very cute face." He had a huge mischievous grin on his face and Ichigo also started to get goose bumps. I was about to smack the hand off when he backed away of his own free will, as he did with coming so fucking close ta' my face.

"You touch me again and I swear I'll rip it off." I dared him. This pissed me off so much I could have turned this scum into shreds! He waved and got on his horse, trailing the path that his brother went to.

I grit my canine teeth, cracking my knuckles.

"I'll surely **one day** kill them!" I hissed.


End file.
